Harry Potter and the Bonded Souls
by Razzledazzy
Summary: HIATUS!- Harry meets Ginny before Ron. Then Harry starts hearing voices in his head, one voice accualy. Starts in Harry's first year. -HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I would like to write a story very similar to Harry Potter and Fates Debt by Intromit. All Props to Intromit for the idea. Will start in Harry's first year. J.K. Rowling created HP and his world. I just "Borrowed" it. I fully intend to give it back, really.

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

"Boy get up its time for you to make my coffee." I opened my eyes to the darkness of my cupboard. Today is the last day, today I will be going to Hogwarts where I can do magic without getting send to bed without supper for a week.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," I said while I dressed in some of Dudley's old things. I exited my cupboard. After fixing breakfast I loaded my trunk owl and all into the car. The Dursley's and I got into the car.

Arriving at the station. I got out and retrieved my trunk and owl. Uncle Vernon grabbed my ticket looking at it Uncle Vernon laughed.

"Well go on boy wouldn't want to miss your train" he sneered as he gave me my ticket, got back in the car and drove off. As I entered the station I panicked. There was no platform 9 3/4 only platforms nine and ten.

* * *

"Mummy I Want to go to Hogwarts," said a redheaded girl to her mother.

"No honey you're to young to go ," the mother smiled sweetly. The girl stomped and stopped walking letting her mother pass her.

"Hello," I said to the girl who turned around.

"My name is Harry can you show me how to get onto the platform." I said smiling.

"Sure" she said smiling back at me she grabbed my hand and led me to her family.

* * *

There was a feeling of grave importance in that small gesture.

* * *

"My name is Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you Harry," she smiled. I like this Ginny Weasley. She came to a stopped at a pillar a who group of red heads was congregating.

"Mum it Harry's first time to Hogwarts can I show him how to get on to the Platform." Ginny said in a wild breath.

"Yes of course Ginny," Her Mum said.

"Come on Harry," she said grabbing his hand. And started running at the wall.

"Gin-" I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

I opened my eyes and looked there was a bright red train. Then it hit me or rather us. Ginny's brother came crashing through the barrier knocking the two of us to the ground

"Are you okay" I murmured to Ginny. Helping her up

"Yes I'm-"She said her eyes darting up to my forehead

"YOUR HARRY POTTER," She yelled covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shhhhhh. Yes but please just Harry." I said a pleadingly. She smiled

"Okay Just Harry she said with a mock bow. I laughed.

* * *

She lead my over to the baggage car and helped my get my trunk and Hedwig on to the train. While we did that Ginny told me of her family, and that she would be going to Hogwarts next year.

"Thanks Ginny, Its was nice to meet you." I said.

"Don't forget to owl me." She said, as she got off the train.

"Good bye Ginny" I said as the train started up.

* * *

I watched her red hair till the station was out of sight. I looked around at the compartment. In one I spotted one of Ginny's brothers Ron. I entered and struck up a conversation. I was listening to Ron go on about Quitichh or something when I could have sworn I heard sympathetic laughter. On the train we met a bushy haired girl named Hermione. Who informed us that we had better put on our robes. Ron and I changed into our robes. Ron was telling me about the four Hogwarts houses.

As we exited the train we meet Hagrid who led us and all the other first year to the boats.

_WOW_ popped into my head.

I looked at Ron, "did you say something Ron."

"Nope Harry, but isn't this wicked." he replyed looking at the castel.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled.

I could hear that Hermione girl telling everyone a condensed version of _Hogwarts a History. _We entered the castle.

* * *

Then a the blond prat from Diagon Alley he spoke to me, "So its true what everyone saying on the Train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." He finished shooting a dirty look at Ron.

_Prat _came the voice.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you." The voice in my head laughed.

Then the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led us in to be sorted. When my name was called out the great hall exploded with whisperers. The hat was placed on my head.

"HMMM very interesting, Mr. Potter you and your other half seem best suited for GRYFFINDOR."

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled out lound.

I let out a breathe that I had not realized I had been holding. I went and sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

_Good job Harry_. The familiar voice said.

Suddenly I realized who that voice was,

_**GINNY? **_

_Yes. _

_**Umm is this normal. You know for witches and wizards. **_

_I don't know Harry, I don't think so. _

Just then food appeared on the table. I piled my plate high with food. After the feast Percy lead us up to the common room.

* * *

After I got ready for bed. I sat there with my staring at the ceiling.

_Harry, Hogwarts is amazing. It was like I could see every thing that was happening through your eyes and hear your thoughts. _

_**But Ginny no offense how do I know if its really you. It would be nice to know that I haven't just gone round the bend. **_

_Simple I with tell you something only I would know, Ron hates maroon, is terrified of spiders, and he sleeps with a Chuddey Canons teddy bear he calls Mr. Swingle Bear._

Curiously I opened the curtains of my bed walked over to Ron sure enough in his arms was a old Chuddey Canons teddy bear.

"S'no not spiders" Ron murmured restlessly.

I walked back to my bed and lay down with a laugh.

_**Alright I give up this is real. This mean I get to talk to you any time anywhere Mrs. Ginny. **_I grinned_**. **__**Did you here what the Sorting hat said?**_

_About your other half yeah, you don't think he could mean me. Do you? _

_**I don't know Ginny. But I do know that I need to get to sleep. **_

_Good night Harry. _

_**Good night Ginny.**_THE NEXT morning,

* * *

_HARRY GET UP__**. **_

_**Ginny what is it. **_

_TIME TO START SCHOOL! Y__ou realize that basically I get to go to Hogwarts a year early through you._

_**No I hadn't thought about it that way. Wicked! You mean I get you to help me with school.**_

_Yep!_

This year is going to be better than I ever imagined it could be.


	2. THIS IS AND AN

**This is and A.N.**

* * *

I am sorry to say that because of lack of inspiration this story is going to be ended right here right now. I may pick it back up some day in the future but for now it is done. I have to say it was one of those sounded great in my head things. I am sorry if this makes anyone sad I just don't have a good plot or a way to move through the chapters any more.

Hoping for some good inspiration-_**Razzle **_


End file.
